LED semiconductor chips often have a high internal quantum efficiency. This indicates the portion of electron-hole pairs that recombine in the active region, emitting radiation in the form of photons. However, the radiation produced usually does not completely exit the semiconductor chip, but due to total reflection, for example, is instead partially reflected back into the semiconductor chip at a boundary surface and absorbed. The more photons generated in the semiconductor chip lost due to absorption of the usable radiation exiting the semiconductor chip, the lower the outcoupling efficiency of the semiconductor chip becomes.